We Shall See
by Nikki Narcissist
Summary: A oneshot about...AYAME AND KISA! ROFL! The pairing was meant as a joke, and the corny cheesiness is to make you laugh, so no flames, please, about the pairing!


**Hello people! We love you! **

**We in no way at all support this pairing! We wrote it as a joke, and it turned out sounding...well...not like a joke! I wrote it with my friend, she wrote most of the stupid parts, and kept spelling "Ayame" like "Ayami" instead, so I had to edit it A LOT! Well I hope you like it, hope it makes you laugh at the corny cheesiness! **

**Disclaimer: I own Fruits Basket, you losers, quit bugging me! Kidding, I don't own didly.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! My dear brooooooooooooooooooooootheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! I am heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Kisa heard Ayame's voice. She was visiting Tohru, and he was obviously looking for Yuki. She automatically averted her eyes. She was technically with Hiro, but she'd been harboring a secret love for the silver-haired dressmaker for as long as she could remember. His piercing green eyes had caught her off guard, and now she knew she had to keep her own eyes on the table, or else she would end up confessing her love for him in the worst way possible. The scent of lilac lingered on the edge of her senses as he flew past, and she knew that there was no use in trying to get over him. She knew he was too old, how could she not know? But everything about him was, in her eyes, perfect. He wasn't afraid to be himself, quite the contrary, he loved himself, he was handsome beyond belief, and, she knew deep in her heart, he was gentle. She knew that his touch was the most delicate, and she could only dream of if he held her. His gleaming silver hair brushed against her face as he whipped around.

"Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii! Come ouuuuuuut!" he sang. Kisa nearly melted at his smooth, confident voice.

"Um...Ayame-san, Yuki-kun is at the secre---uh...I mean...the st-store! Yeah, that's right, getting...er...um...getting...uh..." Tohru lied, jumping to her feet and putting on her best show, which, in all honesty, wasn't that great at all.

"Say no more, say no more! I know exactly what my brother is getting!" He cut in, grinning broadly and putting a finger in the air triumphantly. Tohru sighed, relieved. "I personally think it's great that he's using extra protection! After all, no one wants a beautiful young lady such as yourself to get pregnant!" he finished grandly, bowing with a flourish.

"Th-that's not it at all! N-no! Not l-like that a-at all!" Tohru stammered back at him.

Tohru quickly looked at the clock.

"I-I... I need to-to go to my room...to-to...clean." She quickly ran up the steps to her room. Kisa looked at the table.

"Have fun with YUKI!" Ayame laughed at his little joke.

"What charm." Little Kisa smiled at the table hiding her blushing from Ayame.

"Yes, I know, I'm irresistible." Ayame said, grinning.

_If only you knew..._ Kisa thought.

Kisa stood up," I should go..."

She walked towards the door no looking up and walked into Ayame. She blushed even more.

"I am so sorry..."

_His body is so warm... _Kisa thought.

"Why would you be sorry?" He asked, smiling warmly. She dared to glance up at him.

_He looks...sincere...he doesn't look so arrogant, almost...loving..._ she thought, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks._ All my life I've wanted someone to look at me like that and now...I know I can't have him..._

"Kisa-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, brushing tears from her cheeks.

_She's so beautiful...a budding young lady...but I can't think like that. I'm much too old to be admiring a sixth grader...it makes me almost as criminal as Shii-san!_ He thought, tucking her hair behind her ear and crouching to speak to her.

Kisa blushed, trying to hide it by looking at the floor again.

"Ayame...I--I..."

He smiled a bit looking at her and for once being a bit serious.

"What is it? Are you madly in love with me?" He laughed lightly.

She laughed nervously, fiddling with her hair and turning a deep scarlet.

"O--of course not...I...I...n-no..." she stammered. He cocked his head, confused. "I--I gotta go..." she murmured, trying to walk around him.

Ayame stepped up and got in the way on her path, "Now, now little Kisa. You shouldn't go out by yourself. There might be perverts like Shigure lurking around."

"But...but I need to go home..."She pushed her self forward. _What do I do?_

"Fear not! For I, Ayame, shall walk you home!" he said pompously, spinning around extravagantly and opening the door. "After you, Kisa-chan."

"Thank you..." she mumbled quietly. On the inside, though, she was ecstatic. _Ayame-san is walking me home! That means at least fifteen minutes alone with him!_

Just then, Yuki walked through the door.

_Oh, no, Yuki..._She quickly took Ayami's hand with both of hers.

"Well, hello, my wondrous Prince of a brother!" He smiled._ She is holding my hand. Its funny I think maybe I am Shii-san._

Yuki stared at his brother, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, taking the sweet Kisa home."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, he set the bags on the floor.

"I'm coming."

_Shit...why does that damn rat have to come along?_ Kisa thought, making her wise and benevolent authors laugh out loud at her choice of language.

"That's not necessary, Yun-Yun! I'm sure that no harm will befall this precious little child while she is under my guardianship!" Ayame mused joyfully.

"I was more thinking something along other lines..." Yuki muttered, anime-sweat-dropping. Meanwhile, Kisa's hazel eyes were glistening with tears.

_He...just thinks of me as a...child...  
_

Suddenly, the tears broke forth, and she pushed Ayame aside, running out of the door and towards her house. She heard Ayame calling her name and running after her, but she did not stop.

He looked at Yuki,

"I shall get sweet Kisa! I am great at fixing problems!" He skipped out the door.

_I find that funny, he's usually causing them. _Yuki thought.

Ayame knelt next to Kisa, who had tripped and fallen in the mud.

"You poor, poor thing! I'll have to get Mine right on making an outfit to replace this one...free of charge, of course!" he said to her, smiling and helping her up. She sniffled and blinked up at him.

"A...Ayame-san?"

"Oh, please, dear! We're cousins! Call me Aaya!"

"Aaya-san? Can I t-tell you something?" she asked quietly, wiping her nose.

"Of course!" he smiled snapping his wrist forward while saying so.

"Aaya-san...I...I..." she stopped and looked at the ground. Ayame lifted her chin up with one finger gently.

"Yes?"

"I...I...like you very much..."She blushed.

"Of course you do! I'm your cousin!" he said, waving his hand dismissively. She looked at the ground and started to cry, nodding. She looked at the ground and started to cry nodding.

"Now come, I'll walk you home." he said, holding out his hand and smiling. _Did she mean...what I...thought she meant...?_

She looked at him with a bit more hope,

"What did you..."

She was stopped by the shock that his lips were now touching her forehead. She blushed to a deep red.

He stood up, looking down at her sweetly.

"Maybe, Kisa-chan, when you are older...we shall see where things take us. When you are older...we shall see."


End file.
